Broly:The Final Showdown
by Vincent Van Dred
Summary: Deep in Hell, Broly is wrecking havoc and it is up to Goku and Pikkon to stop the brute's rampage! My first fan fic so heavy reviews and critique desired! Thanks! Now finished!
1. Hellish Disturbance

**Broly-The Final Showdown**

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters although I wouldn't mind buying Bulma…or Chi-Chi…or Videl…or Android 18…

Chapter 1-Hellish Disturbance 

Goku looked over at Bubbles and stopped eating. "What? Broly's acting up in Hell and King Kai wants me and Pikkon to go calm him down," Goku asked surprisingly. Bubbles made some hoots and jumped up and down. Goku stood up quickly. "Alright then. I'm coming Broly," he declared triumphantly. Then a dull roar escaped from Goku's stomach. Goku held himself. "Well I can't fight on an empty stomach. I'll go after I'm done eating!" Bubbles collapsed in disbelief as Goku sat down and began chomping down on the meal in front of him. 20 minutes later, Pikkon dropped down by Goku, who was napping at the table. Pikkon grit his teeth in frustration. "Goku!" Goku jumped 15 feet in the air, fully awake. "Otherworld might be in danger and all you can do is nap?" Goku rubbed his ears. "Geez Pikkon you didn't have to yell." Pikkon folded his arms. "This Broly character is destroying Hell itself and all you can do is tell me I don't need to shout? Goku you're thick," Pikkon said, turning to leave. Goku stretched his arms and legs. "I just wanted to be ready for him. He's a pretty powerful guy. This should be fun!" Pikkon turned in anger. "Fun! Is fighting just a game to…Hey? Goku?" Pikkon looked around hurriedly but saw no sign of Goku. Pikkon scratched his head. Suddenly Goku appeared behind him. "C'mon slowpoke. Broly's destroying Hell and all you're doing is standing there." Pikkon's jaw dropped as Goku put his hand on his shoulder and instant transmission them to Hell.

Broly stood next to the large crystal ball in the center of Hell. Rage and fury burned within his soul. Visions of his third defeat replayed in his head. He continued to watch Trunks and Goten power up and blast him, sending what soul he did have to the underworld. Every time he saw it, his anger swelled. Sparks of green lightning began to flare up around him. Frieza stood behind the brute, his hand held in the air high. "Here you go you stupid ape! Kienzan," he shouted as a red energy disk formed in his hand. Frieza threw it full blast at Broly. The disc nailed Broly in the back, but it exploded as if it hit a wall. Broly turned and stared at Frieza. "Frieza…. Frieza!" The saiyan jumped at Frieza, catching the tyrant with a swift kick and sending him flying through the air. As Broly laughed at Frieza's flying body, he was hit by and unexpected jerk. He looked to his right and toward Hell's horizon. He bared his teeth in anger. "Kak…Kakarot…"

The duo appeared in a barren field of dark purple rock. Goku and Pikkon looked around. The broken bodies of dozens of ogres lay about. Their clothes had almost been completely disintegrated and their bodies covered in various cuts and bruises. However, the ogres of Hell are tough individuals, so they were all merely knocked out. Pikkon looked around astonished. "So this guy did all this? Wow. Sure we can beat something like this?" Goku turned to Pikkon. "Sure we can. He's easily taken care of at the level we are." Pikkon smirked at Goku. "What gives you that idea," he asked. "Vegeta's son and my son both killed him, so if they're just basic super saiyans and I'm a level 2, then we should have no problem." Pikkon looked at Goku in shock. Goku walked a few feet before turning to Pikkon. "Move!" Pikkon and Goku jumped into the air as a large green energy ball flew by them. It hit the ground and exploded, causing dust to fly about them. Goku floated to the ground, Pikkon next to him. They looked down the way to a tall silhouette perched on the hillside a few hundred yards away. Broly stood there in basic super saiyan form, grinning maniacally. Goku glanced over at Pikkon. "Alright Pikkon," he said, looking back at Broly, "Ready?"


	2. Against the Odds

Chapter 2-Against the Odds 

The duo stood there in the presence of evil. Broly looked at them hungrily, as if preparing to annihilate a buffet. Only Kakarot was to be the main course. "Let's go," shouted Goku as he powered up to Super Saiyan. Pikkon powered up to 50. Broly grit his teeth. "Kakarot…" The two heroes charged at Broly. "KAKAROT," Broly yelled as he powered up to Legendary Super Saiyan level. Goku stopped dead in his tracks. Pikkon stopped shortly after and looked back at Goku. "Goku c'mon! We gotta take him out!" Goku couldn't move. He had sensed Broly's power. He was afraid. "This…can't be right? He's even more powerful than before." Pikkon looked at Goku and was about to say something before being cut off by a massive foot crashing into his back and forcing him into the ground. Broly had made the first move. "AAAAHHHHHH," Pikkon yelled as he was embedded into the rock below him. Broly then launched himself at Goku. Goku put his arms up to block, but the Legendary Super Saiyan bulldozed right over him. Goku flipped in the air and landed to the ground on his knees. Before he knew it, Broly was right behind him, bringing a leg into Goku's back. Goku yelped as he went into the air. Pikkon rushed Broly and began to rapidly beat Broly's chest with a barrage of punches. Broly looked down, no emotion on his face at all. Pikkon threw a right kick at Broly, but the titan grabbed his leg and began to spin around counter clockwise. Pikkon went around 5 times before being released into the hill where Broly had stood. The crash could be heard miles away. Goku regained himself and fired an energy beam at his opponent. It connected but seemed to dissipate. Goku could only look on it horror as Broly rammed a titanic fist into him.

Pikkon cleared the rocks off of his body. He was hurt, but not terribly. He glanced about but saw no sign of either saiyan. Suddenly a tremendous force came from above. Pikkon moved his head up and saw Broly pin balling Goku around the sky. "Hang on Goku," shouted Pikkon as he threw off his weighted clothing, exposing his bald, green head and purple fighting shirt. He then rocketed at Broly. Broly turned his head just in time to see Pikkon hit him in the face with one mighty kick. Broly went back twenty feet before regaining himself. Goku floated next to Pikkon, bruised all over. "You alright Goku?" Goku smirked. "Yeah, but this is definitely a big surprise for me. He was never this powerful." "Looks like we underestimated him," Pikkon said with a sigh. "Kakarot!" Broly powered up two massive green energy balls and hurled them at Goku and Pikkon. They both held out their hands and caught the balls, being pushed through the air in front of them. They could hear Broly laughing maniacally below them. Goku looked over at Pikkon, and then looked back at the ball. "Now," he shouted. Simultaneously, the both fired high-powered energy beams, sending the balls towards Broly. The Super Saiyan looked up and flinched. The behemoth blasted his massive body through the attack and towards the two heroes. Goku dodged left and Pikkon right as Broly passed between them. Broly turned to see Goku powering up a kamehameha. As Broly prepared to fire another attack, he heard Pikkon. "Hyper Tornado Attack!" A large whirlwind fired up from Pikkon and wrapped itself around Broly. Broly looked about him as the wind tunnel coiled around him and began to rip at his skin. Goku charged his attack to full. "Kaaaaa meeeee haaaaa meee," he called as he pulled back. Then, with great force he threw his hands in front of him. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" The beam fired from his hands enveloped Broly like a blanket, hitting him with everything Goku had. Pikkon dropped to the ground from the force of the blow. A massive explosion followed shortly after, signaling the attack had succeeded. Goku breathed heavily, the attack clearly taking its toll on him. Goku floated to the ground, blue smoke still sitting in the air. Pikkon smiled at Goku. "Nice job partner. We don't have anything to worry bout now." Not quite true," a voice cut in. The duo looked behind them and saw Cell, Frieza, and all of Goku's other villains he sent to Hell. All of them looked like they had been severely beaten down, proof of Broly's work. Goku laughed slightly. "Aw, c'mon guys. Not now please. We just got done fighting." The villains laughed. "You won't be getting off that easy monkey," Frieza chimed in. Then the look of glee on their faces turned to horror. "On second thought maybe you guys are right. We'll just talk to you later," Cell said smiling. The multitude of villains then turned and ran away. Goku puzzled by this comment, said, "What do you think that was about?" Goku's question was answered when a large explosion ripped the ground between them. Goku flew one way, Pikkon the other. Both hit the ground hard.

Engulfed in an energy shield, Broly floated in the sky, untouched by Goku's kamehameha. His skin was scraped up badly, but no other dent in him had been made. His anger and rage began to swell. His blood had passed the boiling point. The blast he had fired knocked both of them down, but did not finish them. He was just fine with that. Kakarot would slowly be tortured, just like he tortured poor Broly all those other times. The crying, the fist, the kamehameha and even now just being in his presence caused Broly to have a fit of rage. The mighty saiyan known to earthlings as Goku would be obliterated right now by Broly's might. And to think, it would take his own death to destroy Kakarot. Broly again laughed maniacally at the idea of tearing apart Goku and began to float to the ground.

Goku staggered to get up. That last blast had shaken him up but good. Goku looked up to see Broly coming down. What am I going to do; he thought to himself, he's even stronger now than before. Must be our saiyan blood that caused this. Man, I gotta learn to remember these things. Goku chuckled at himself. He always forgot the important things. Broly, however, bared his teeth and yelled as he dropped himself on Goku. Goku cried out in pain as Broly bounced up and down on his body. Déjà vu, Goku could barely bring himself to think, as his thoughts were more on the pain he was enduring. Broly stopped bouncing and dropped another energy blast onto Goku. The blast hit dead on, causing Goku to fly into the air from the blast, pieces of his clothing following him. Pikkon stood up, weary from the blast. "That's it, pal. It's over for you!" Pikkon moved his arms in a flowing motion, down and around to the left, then right. As he crossed his arms in front of himself, he spoke; "Thunder Flash…" He brought his fists together in front of himself. "Attack!" A large beam of fire shot out at Broly. The titan of terror turned just to see the blast a few feet in front of him. Broly roared as he blocked the blast with his hands, stopping it from hitting him. Pikkon yelled as he powered up the blast more, hoping to stop Broly.


	3. A New Technique

Chapter 3-A New Technique 

Above the battlefield, Goku slowly began to regain himself. Goku halted himself in the air. His orange vest had been disintegrated off and his baggy fighting pants were ripped to shreds. Goku looked down and saw the assault Pikkon was hitting Broly with. "Keep it up Pikkon," he said to himself, "Just a little longer." Goku yelled as he powered up to Super Saiyan 2. Electricity flew from his body as he brought his hands back to perform another kamehameha. Broly took no notice as he was holding back the Thunder Flash. "Ka me ha me HA!" Goku unleashed the attack with 4 times the power of his previous one. Broly glanced up to see a large blue beam of energy coming down on him. He looked back at Pikkon, who had just forced more energy into the attack. "Kakarot!" Broly roared. Using his might, he forced Pikkon's Thunder Flash up at Goku while using his left arm to knock the kamehameha at Pikkon. Goku and Pikkon yelled as each of their attacks found their mark on the other. The attacks knocked both fighters to the ground, pain almost oozing from their bodies. Broly laughed his laugh once more. Goku staggered up and looked over to where Pikkon was. Pikkon lay there, knocked unconscious, and bruised all over. Goku flew over to him. Broly stood there laughing continuously. He shook Pikkon. "Pikkon? Pikkon! Snap out of it!" No answer. "Die now Kakarot!" Goku turned to see a large green orb hit him in the chest. The orb propelled Goku into the air before exploding 20 seconds later. As Goku's body began to plummet to the ground, Broly grabbed Goku's legs with one hand and proceeded to smash him into the ground. After a constant smashing that lasted 10 minutes, Goku was out. His face was cut up and bloody. He dropped Goku and hit him with one kick. Goku flew into a nearby hill, the rocks breaking apart over him and burying him. Broly floated above the rubble laughing maniacally.

Though he was out, Pikkon could still faintly hear Goku's cries of pain. He tried his hardest to rise but could not. Darkness had enveloped his body. Pikkon no longer knew anything but pain. Then, after what seemed to be an eternity, he regained feeling in his body. He could move. Pikkon staggered up, his right arm dangling to his side. He looked to his left and saw Broly hovering over a large rock pile. Pikkon prepared to attack again when a voice whispered to him. "Pik…Pikkon." He turned and saw Goku. Goku was lying on the ground behind a large boulder beside Pikkon. "Goku? Weren't you underneath that rubble?" Goku snickered. "I just love…instant transmission. Anyway, Pikkon. How are you holding?" Pikkon motioned to his arm. "It's bad Goku. I don't think we can win." Goku struggled up. Broly had still not taken notice of the two heroes. "I think I know how we can win. But it will take me a little bit to gather the energy for it." Pikkon looked at Goku wide-eyed. "Don't tell me you need me to distract him." Goku smiled his dumb smile. Pikkon sighed. "It'll be fine Pikkon, just try to do more dodging than fighting and you'll be good." Goku stood up behind the boulder and held his right hand out in front. Pikkon levitated into the sky. "Hey ugly!" Broly stopped laughing, but didn't turn. "Yeah you…you…" Pikkon couldn't think of anything to say. "You…you big fat freak!" Broly turned to him. "You smell like crap you large piece of…" Pikkon was shut up by Broly's mighty fist. Broly grabbed Pikkon by the shoulders and kneed him repeatedly in the gut. Pikkon spat up blood as he tried to tell Goku to hurry. Goku stood there, meditating and gathering energy for his attack.

Broly formed an energy ball around Pikkon and hurled him into the ground, causing a large explosion that sent even Goku reeling. Pikkon lay on the ground, almost completely broken by Broly. As Goku got up from the repercussion, Broly eyed him. "Kakarot," he roared. Goku looked down at his hand. He felt the power in it. "Alright! Here goes!" Goku torpedoed through the air at Broly. Broly watched with interest as Goku flew at him. As Goku neared, he threw his arm forward and cried out, "Dragon Fist!"


	4. Broly No More?

Chapter 4-Broly No More? 

Goku charged Broly with the Dragon Fist at super high velocity. Broly watched in shock as Goku drove his fist into Broly's gut, causing the giant to spew drops of blood from his mouth. Goku had connected the attack and stunned Broly. However, Goku realized that the Dragon Fist had not done its job. It had only hit him, not torn through him. Broly quickly regained himself and grabbed Goku by the waist. He drove Goku deep into the ground, embedding his upper body head first in rock while his legs remained visible. Broly then grabbed his legs, pulled him out, and shoved him back down. Goku's body continually was rammed into the hole. Before he could do it once more, a large energy ball hit Broly's back, causing him to drop Goku. Broly turned and saw Pikkon. Pikkon breathed heavily. "C'mon pal. We ain't done yet." As Broly was distracted, Goku pulled himself out of the hole and powered up. He began to draw energy from Broly himself, almost like a spirit bomb charge. Goku powered up and unleashed a powerful ki from his body that even Broly felt. Broly turned and saw Goku, pure energy emanating from him. Goku stared into Broly. "Broly. Your evil is finished!" Broly grew wide-eyed as Goku charged his fist into Broly. "You're mine! DRAGON FIST!" Broly bellowed as Goku, a golden dragon glowing around his fist, tore into his chest. Broly spewed green blood from his mouth as the golden dragon enveloped his entire body. Goku continued ripping into the titan's chest, as the saiyan bellowed in agony. With one final push, the dragon forced Broly upward into the air and then tore through his body, coming out the other side. Broly roared once more blood spewing out of his mouth and the hole in his body.

Goku turned mid-air to see Broly fall to the ground, blood flowing like a stream from the great hole. Goku breathed heavy, sweat dripping from his brow. Pikkon looked on, still holding his arm, mouth open in awe. With a loud crash, Broly landed into the ground, forming a large crater. Goku descended to the ground and fell to his knees, reverting to his original state. Pikkon rushed to Goku's side. "That was amazing Goku! You really showed him up." Goku smiled slightly to Pikkon. "Yes, but I couldn't of done it without you. Thanks for your help man." Pikkon helped Goku to his feet. Goku placed two fingers on his head. "Kak…Ka…Kakarot…" Goku looked over at the crater, stunned. Pikkon and Goku looked on in horror as Broly slowly began to rise and walk out of the crater. "No! Goku what will we do?" Goku grit his teeth in anger. Broly continued towards them, blood seeping from the 2-foot hole in his chest. "Kakarot…Kakarot!" Broly charged them.


	5. End of a Legend

Chapter 5-End of the Legend 

Broly was running at half speed, attempting to crush his adversaries. Goku dropped off of Pikkon and charged Broly. Broly withdrew his fist back. Goku did the same. Broly launched a large energy ball at Goku and stopped. Goku launched his fist forward once more. The golden dragon appeared around him again as he collided with the energy blast. There was a mighty green and white flash that blinded and knocked back Pikkon. Broly held his wound as he threw up some more blood and smiled. "Kakarot, dead…Kakarot dead!" The giant laughed. As he laughed, Goku shot out of the smoke, still driving forward. Broly looked on in horror as Goku's fist obliterated his head, green blood exploding like a melon stuffed with fireworks. The body of Broly flew back. Goku flew up and then nose dived into the limp body, causing it to explode in a blinding gold flash. The explosion could be heard throughout Otherworld.

The smoke cleared and a large crater, 12 feet in diameter, remained. Goku lay in the middle, right hand embedded through the ground. Pikkon flew over and found the saiyan lying down. Pikkon dropped to Goku's side and picked him up. Pikkon flew out of the crater towards the sky, heading back to Otherworld. Goku regained consciousness. "Hey Pikkon. Did I get him?" Pikkon nodded. "Yes you got him alright Goku. You destroyed him." Goku shrugged slightly. "Gosh, I didn't mean to wipe him from this existence but he left me no choice. I just feel bad for him. All that power and no use for it except evil." "Don't feel bad for him Goku. Where he is now, he can't feel anything." Goku looked at Pikkon. "Where is he?" "He doesn't exist anymore Goku. The only place you will find him is in your memories." The two heroes flew out of Hell and made a bee line to Grand Kai's palace.

His eyes opened and found no light. He couldn't see his hands or feet or body. He just floated there amidst the stillness of the dark. Only two thoughts ran through his head: Where am I and where did Kakarot go? Broly tried to power up but found he could not. He bellowed out Goku's name, but only a lonely echo could be heard. "Kakarot! Kakarot! Kakarot!" Nothing. Broly bellowed again. Soon the echo of Kakarot was never ending. Broly tried to shut his ears but could not stop the persistent echo. Kakarot, even now the saiyan was torturing him. Torturing him, for all eternity. The only thing Broly would ever fight again was the never-ending echo of Kakarot through the empty and dark wastes of The Dead Zone.

The End 


End file.
